The present invention relates to alternating copolymers of alkenyl isocyanates and electron deficient olefins, a process for their preparation, and a method of their use.
Alternating copolymers of alkenyl isocyanates and electron deficient olefins have not previously been described in the literature. Homopolymerization of higher alkenyl isocyantes gives polymers with only a low degree of polymerization.
The object was to provide polymers from alkenyl isocyantes with a high degree of polymerization and which, if appropriate, contain groups of different reactivity that can react independently of one another.